


Stress Relief

by 1lovemarklee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Creampie, Dominance, Eating Creampie, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting, Swallowing, Threesome - F/M/M, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lovemarklee/pseuds/1lovemarklee
Summary: Anon Request from Tumblr: Hello! Can I request a threesome scenario (Taeyong, Johnny and reader)? Thanks! I love your writing!Johnny uses you for his own personal stress relief, but he asks you if you would like to do the same for another one of his members.(Will be adding more chapters for the other members to turn this into a fic where the reader becomes the toy for the group)





	1. Johnny & Taeyong

You knocked on the door to the dorm and waited for Johnny to let you in. He had texted you a half hour ago, telling you to come over because all his members were leaving for their schedules. You and Johnny had been in a friends with benefits situation for almost a year. Living as an idol, he didn’t have a chance to find a girlfriend and obviously, he has needs. You were the one to bring it up to him one night, telling him he could use you when he wanted pleasure or stress relief from idol life. He was hesitant at first, but now you were fucking every weekend he was home because you lived alone.

“Johnny” you called, as you knocked on the door again. He hadn’t answered the first knock so you assumed he had fallen asleep or was in the shower. You began to dig around the roots of the plant next to their front door, searching for their spare key.

“y/n?” you heard a voice speak up behind you. Fuck, Johnny said none of them would be home for hours. You turned around to see Taeyong standing with a bag of groceries in his arms.

“Hey, Tae. Uh Johnny invited me to come hang out with him but he isn’t answering the door so I was trying to find the spare key” you softly smiled at him, hoping he didn’t catch on to the fact that something else was going on.

“I’ll let you in” Taeyong replied, “can you hold this?” He passed you the groceries while he reached in his pocket for his key. After he unlocked the door, you placed the bag on the counter and went in search of Johnny, ready to quietly yell at him for lying. You swung open his bedroom door and you were met with Johnny’s bare backside.

“Johnny!” you whispered fiercely at him “you lied! Taeyong just let me in! You said we’d be alone” Johnny turned to face you, still rubbing at his hair with a towel.

“Yeah, about that. I had an idea” he had a sly smile on his face as he slowly approached you, pushing you back to sit on his bed.

“What if you let Taeyong fuck you?” you mouth dropped open. He planned this! He knew Taeyong would be home!

“What!” you exclaimed, not sure why he would be home if he wanted you to sleep with his best friend

“As the leader, he’s been really stressed lately and he thinks he isn’t doing a good job taking care of us and I thought you could help him. I’ll be there the whole time so it won’t just be you two.” you did not expect Johnny Seo to be one to suggest a threesome, let alone with another one of his friends. You didn’t mind the idea, Taeyong was pretty attractive. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about how good his cock would feel inside you.

“What do you want me to do?” you asked him, knowing Johnny liked to tell you how to act. He smiled, happy to have gotten his way

“I want you to seduce him and bring him back here to my room. I’ll be waiting here” you nodded silently, he’s lucky you wore your good lingerie today.

“Can I at least borrow a zip-up sweater?” you asked him, already forming a plan in your head. Johnny had a confused look on his face but handed you the piece of clothing out of his closet. You quickly stripped out of your clothes, down to your lingerie, and put back on the sweater. You turned and went to leave his bedroom, but not before Johnny gave your ass a hard smack.

You peaked around the corner, searching for Taeyong. He wasn’t in the living room so that only left the kitchen and his bedroom. You slowly pushed open the kitchen door and there was Taeyong, standing with his back facing you. Your bare feet were quiet against the laminate floor, so it was easy to quietly jump up onto the island behind him. Johnny’s sweater barely covered your legs, but it was enough to be a tease. You had undone the zipper down past your boobs and crossed your legs, which caused the sweater to rise up more.

“Taeyong” you called to him, eager for him to turn around and see what was waiting for him.

“Hmm?” he mumbled, turning around

“y/n, what are you wearing!” he cried, putting his hand up to cover his eyes.

“What? You don’t like it?” you pouted, pushing part of the sweater off of your shoulder. He didn’t move his hand, so you grabbed it and placed it on your bare leg. This got his attention and he opened his eyes.

“y/n, what are you doing?” he asked in a low voice. You knew you were starting to affect him, which didn’t take as much effort as you thought it would

“I thought you could use some stress relief” you ran your hand up his arm and then down his chest. When your hand reached the bottom hem of the shirt, you slowly started to pull it up towards his head, revealing his defined abs. He put his hands up, letting you remove it completely. He didn’t protest this time. He welcomed any distraction from his busy day, and you were offering to let him fuck you with no strings, which was not a common thing an idol like him could do.

“Well if I'm shirtless, lose his sweater” Taeyong demanded. You grinned, unzipping the last bit and letting it fall from your body. Taeyong stood in place, admiring your body.

“Fuck” he muttered, reaching out a hand to touch you. He ran his hand through your hair and down your shoulder, he held his breath as he slowly ran his hand down your chest.

“Wait. What about Johnny?” he asked

“Johnny? What about him?” you weren’t sure what he meant by this, he wasn’t concerned with him when he told you to take off his sweater

“He’s home, isn’t he? He’s why you came over” Taeyong was running his hands up your thighs, only stopping them at your hips, not daring to go any further until you answered him.

“Yeah, he is” you replied, reaching out and putting your hands on his face “but this was his idea”

Taeyong was clearly not expecting that to be your answer

“Johnny fucks me when he’s stressed, which you’ve probably heard through the walls, but he had an idea for me to extend that pleasure to you as well. But, he wants to be apart of it.” you were playing with the ends of his hair, waiting for him to decide what he wanted to do. You felt his hands leave your waist and travel upwards towards your breasts. He paused, before taking them in his hands and kneading them. You smiled at him, leaning up to press your lips to his. His hands trailed up towards your hair, roughly pulling on it. You let out a small moan and Taeyong tightened his grip

“Is Johnny in his room?” he broke the kiss  
“Yeah, why?” he put his arms under your butt and lifted you up off the counter. You started to kiss his neck as he carried you towards his friend's bed room. He kicked the door open, surprising Johnny in the process. You didn’t need to look at him to know he had a smug look on his face. Taeyong dropped you down in the middle of the bed. He stood there for a second, admiring how you looked, then he started to crawl up to your face. You turned your head to look at Johnny, noticing he was still naked. Taeyong started to attack your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down to your chest. You were going to need a lot of makeup to cover that tomorrow. You kept eye contact with Johnny, reaching out for him to come closer. Taeyong grabbed your face and forced you to look at him. You knew you were creating a puddle on Johnny's’ sheets, you could feel your wetness dripping down your legs.

“She likes it rough, Taeyong. Be bossy with her” Johnny told him, exposing your kinks. Taeyong had a grin on his face before moving his hand down to grip your throat

“Do you want me to fuck you hard baby?” he asked you, he wasn’t the same guy who hid his eyes from your naked body 15 minutes ago. This was a new side of Taeyong and you definitely liked it.

“Yes,” you squeaked out, the pressure on our throat restricting your voice. Taeyong didn’t reply, he just stood up and rid himself of his pants and boxers. Johnny moved over to your face and bent down to kiss you roughly. He reached his hand down and started to rub his finger slowly up and down your folds. Your back arched up, wanting to be touched more than they were giving you. Johnny smiled against your lips, knowing the effect this was having on you. You felt Taeyong grab your thighs and pushed your legs further apart and Johnny moved his hand to rub your clit while Taeyong lay on his stomach, moving his face closer to your core. You felt his hot breath before his tongue shot out and slowly ran up your pussy. Johnny quickly removed his hand and you let out a small whine.

“Patience baby” Johnny kneeled up, moving himself closer to your face.

“Open” he demanded, tapping your lips with his cock. You opened your mouth, and he pushed his dick into your throat. You gagged around his length, despite the number of times you’ve done this, it was impossible to get used to him. Taeyong was busying himself with edging you closer to your climax, but stopping when you got close.

“Fuck, I want to be in you. Now” Johnny pulled back from your face, letting Taeyong drag you to the edge of the bed

“I want you on top of me” Taeyong smirked at you, wanting to see your tits bounce as you ride him. Johnny sat back against his headboard, slowly jerking himself. You stood up off of the bed, letting Taeyong lie-down. You crawled up his body, planting kisses on his thighs, and around where he wanted you most. You looked up at him through your eyelashes, he had his head thrown back against the pillow, chest rising and falling in anticipation of what’s to come. Johnny was carefully watching, sweet forming on his bare chest.

“Don’t cum yet Johnny. I want you to cum in my mouth” Johnny threw his head back at your words, stopping his movements.

You adjusted yourself so you could sit down on Taeyong. He let out a low groan, loving how it felt to finally be inside you. The bed dipped as Johnny stood up, watching you from behind. You had your hands on Taeyongs chest to steady yourself as you used your legs to bounce yourself up and down on him. He was letting out deep moans, digging his nails into your thighs. You felt Johnny’s hands on your head, as he turned your face to meet his hard member. You slowed your pace, letting Taeyong thrust up into you. You proceeded to take Johnny in your mouth, alternating between jerking and sucking him off, until he came undone in your mouth.

“Fuck y/n” he kept repeating as you continued to jerk him until he was soft in your mouth. You swallowed, putting your focus back on the member beneath you. You smiled at him, loving the pleasure he was giving you. Before you could continue to ride him, he flipped you over onto your back. He put your legs on his shoulders and started to pound into you. You were forming incoherent noises as he drove the bed against the wall and you were sure there would be a dent in it.

“You want me to cum in your pussy?” asked you, but he knew your answer would be yes. You had been begging him for his cum since the beginning.

“Yes Tae, cum in me. Show me how much you love my pussy” you grabbed onto the sheets, letting him fill you up with his seed. Taeyong didn’t stop until you came all over him shortly after.

“Damn guys” Johnny spoke up from the corner of the room, “even I never made y/n cum that hard” Taeyong smirked, knowing very well that he had left a lasting impact on you. He knew this would not be the last time you helped him with stress relief. You were slowly becoming the fuck toy for the group.


	2. Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being with Taeyong and Johnny, you were being passed through the group to be the stress relief they needed. This time, it was Jaehyun.  
> Jaehyun is a virgin and in need of some relief after a stressful recording session and lucky for him, Johnny tells him your address.

Johnny was wandering around the dorm, cleaning up some of the mess his members had left behind.  
“Jaehyun?” he called, hearing a door close. He knew everyone else was in the dorm so the only person left had to be Jaehyun  
“Yeah it’s me” he walked into the room, visibly stressed from his recording session. Johnny watched him as he slumped onto the couch, resting his head back against it, staring at the ceiling. Johnny thought about how he convinced you to ease Taeyong’s stress and he realized you could be of more help to the rest of his members. He smiled slightly  
“Jaehyun, when was the last time you had sex?” he asked the younger member, standing in front of him. Jaehyuns cheeks flushed and he choked on his own saliva.  
“What the fuck Johnny?” he exclaimed, not really sure where the older was going with this conversation.  
“I’m just saying, you look stressed. I mean, I had sex last night and I feel great and I think you’d feel better too” Jaehyun paused, he had never had sex and he didn’t think this information would ever get out, but now here he was, his group member asking him about his sex life. He also didn’t know Johnny was having sex, how did he have the time to find someone to be with?  
“She has also slept with Taeyong. She kinda helps us out when we’re stressed, I’m not in a relationship or anything. I’m just enjoying the benefits of it.” Johnny sat down next to him  
“I can tell you her address if you want to go over and talk to her. You already know her” Jaehyun was confused by this sentence. The only girl who hung around was y/n and he never would’ve guessed you were that kind of person.  
“y/n has slept with you AND Taeyong?” he asked, clarifying the situation. Johnny hummed in response, pulling up your contact on his phone and forwarding it to Jaehyun.  
“There. If you decide you want to feel better, that's her number and her apartment. She’ll know I sent you, she's pretty chill about it” Johnny got up from the couch, heading back to his room. Jaehyun stared at the message on his phone, weighing the pros and cons of the situation

You were currently sitting in your apartment, blankly flipping through the channels while thinking about what food to order for your supper, when there was a knock on your front door. You weren’t expecting anyone at this hour, but you stood up and made your way towards the front of your apartment. You wrapped your blanket around you tighter to protect you from the cold breeze that was always present in the hallway of your apartment complex.  
You opened the door slightly, giving you enough room to see who was standing on the other side, and you were met with another member of NCT. You had been spending a lot of time at the dorm lately, hanging around with Johnny and Taeyong. You didn't just sleep with them, you became their close friend too. Just a close friend that helped them out when they needed it.  
To be honest, you assumed the next member to ask you for sex would be Yuta, as he had been eyeing you ever since you first started hanging around Johnny. But you were wrong. Standing in the threshold of your apartment was none other than Jung Jaehyun.  
“Hey y/n” he smiled, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. You opened the door further, allowing him to enter your small home. You locked the door behind him, adjusting your blanket, and walking back to your couch, with Jaehyun trailing behind you. You sunk back down in your spot, turning to face the man who sat on the opposite side of you.  
You waited for him to speak, not wanting to seem rude for asking why he was currently sitting in your apartment, even though you knew why he was here. You hadn’t hung out with Jaehyun alone before, it was always when Johnny or Taeyong were around, but he seemed like a nice enough person. You had also watched enough of their performances to know the type of person he could be if he wanted to.  
Jaehyun shifted his weight forward, staring at your blanket-covered body, curious as to what kind of figure you had hidden beneath the fabric. The fact that you had already slept with multiple members made him feel a bit shy because he obviously wasn’t as experienced as the others. He could feel himself start to become hard at the thought of actually having you to himself, but he quickly grabbed a pillow and held it in his lap, hoping you didn't notice. But you did. You raised your eyebrow slightly at him, noticing the way he moved uncomfortably and the growing bulge in his pants.  
You turned the rest of your body towards him, pulling your legs to your chest.  
“You know, don’t you?” you questioned him, “that’s why you’re here?” you tilted your head slightly, observing his facial expressions. He gulped audibly, slowly nodding his head without looking you in the eyes.  
“Tell me, Jaehyun. Tell me why you’re here. Use your words” you demanded, knowing how to get a reaction out of him  
“I heard that you’ve been fucking some of my members” he spoke lowly, testing to see if that was the right thing to say.’  
“Yes, I have” you replied, “So why does that bring you here?”  
Jaehyun hesitated. He wasn’t quite sure how to get you into bed, but he knew saying it bluntly like this probably wasn’t his best option. He was a virgin, but he wasn’t stupid.  
Tucking your legs under you, you leaned in closer to him, gripping the front of his shirt.  
“Are you here because you want to talk or are you here because you want to fuck me?” your eyes flickered down to his lips and then back to his eyes. Jaehyun had his gaze fixed on the hand that was holding his shirt. He licked his lips before replying  
“I want to fuck you” he replied, finally looking you in the eyes.  
“Well then do something about it” you sat back, challenging him. Jaehyun broke the eye contact so he could stare at his hands. He couldn’t just tell you that he was a virgin. He wouldn’t be able to please you like his friends could and that was enough to stop him from making a move.  
You tilted your head, curious as to why he was so shy. His performances were filled with such charisma and confidence, you were almost convinced that it wasn’t the same person sitting on this couch with you.  
“Jaehyun” you spoke softly, changing the tone of your voice to match the atmosphere. You reached out your hand, gently laying it on top of his, and he turned to look at you  
“Tell me what’s wrong” you smiled, urging him to confide his problems in you  
Jaehyun took a long breath, debating if he should just leave now and avoid you forever, you own up to the fact that he had never slept with anyone before.  
“I’m a virgin” he replied quietly and he almost missed the look of shock that crossed your face. Almost. You were blown away at the fact that someone like him had never been with someone like that  
“But you’re so - “ you paused, searching for a better word.  
“You’re hot, Jaehyun,” you told him, observing the look of embarrassment on his face. You were almost surprised at the fact that he was okay with you taking his virginity. He chose to have a friends with benefits as his first time.  
You decided you were going to take charge of this situation.  
“Are you sure that you want me to be your first time?” you wanted to be sure that this was what he wanted.  
When Jaehyun nodded his head, you moved closer to him, straddling his lap. It was hard to miss the red that crept up his neck, and you could feel his member beneath you. You pushed the blanket from your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. You were left in a tight tank top and a pair of plaid pyjama pants, but Jaehyun still thought that you looked hot.  
His hands were lying flat against the couch, unsure where to put them. You almost laughed at his innocence.  
“Touch me, Jaehyun” you lifted his hands from the couch, placing them on your hips. You could feel the heat radiating from his hands.  
You leaned down to press your lips against his, tangling your hands in his hair. His lips moved softly against yours, and it was nice at the beginning, but now you wanted more. You began to trail kisses down his neck, sucking lightly so you didn’t leave too much of a mark for his makeup artist to cover. You grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling up over his head and tossing it somewhere in the living room.  
You trailed your hands down his chest, admiring every crevice of his perfect body. Jaehyun had a small smile on his face, clearly enjoying the fact that you were captivated by him. You placed a few light kisses on his shoulder before standing up and putting your hand out for him to grab.  
He stood up, confusion was written all over his face, and you led him to your bedroom. Normally you just had sex wherever it had started, but for Jaehyun, you decided your bedroom would be more comfortable for him. You pushed him back onto your bed and climbed up to straddle him again. Jaehyun had his hands resting on your thighs as you leaned back to take off your shirt, leaving you there in a bra. Jaehyun’s hands slowly trailed up your sides, gently cupping your breasts and reached around the back to undo your bra. It took him a couple of tries, but you let him figure it out for himself before sliding it off your body and throwing it in the direction of your closet.  
You leaned back down on Jaehyun, your hard nipples pressing up against his bare chest. Jaehyun placed his hands on your ass, gripping it hard in his hands. You smiled before leaning down to kiss him again. He was rougher with you this time, having gotten used to you.  
His lips were quick to abandon yours and make their way down your neck. Jaehyun quickly changed the position, resulting in him laying on to of you, giving him better access to your neck.  
“Tell me if I do something you don’t like, ok?” he said, pausing his movements to look you in the eyes. You nodded, smiling at the fact that he was caring enough to make sure everything was pleasurable for you.  
Jaehyun continued down to your breasts, capturing one in his mouth. His tongue was quickly moving across your nipple while his hand reached up to knead the other. You let out a moan so Jaehyun knew he was doing something right. You dragged your nails up his back, enjoying the low sound he let out, the pain causing him pleasure. You smirked to yourself, knowing that he was going to have to work to cover up the mess you were about to leave on his back.  
Jaehyun removed himself from you momentarily, making quick work of your pants and underwear, tossing them in a pile before removing his own. You reached into your bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and tossing it at him.  
He grabbed your thighs tightly, lowering his face towards your wet core. You moaned at the feeling of his hot breath, waiting for him to finally pleasure you. Slowly running his tongue up your folds, Jaehyun closed his eyes to revel in the sound of your moans mixed with the new taste.  
You had to admit, he was pretty good for someone who had never done this before. He was more gentle with you than Taeyong and Johnny, which was a nice change.  
Pushing Jaehyuns head away, you stood up.  
“I’m not cumming until your dick is inside me,” you told him, kneeling down until his member was right in front of your face. You brought one of your hands up to play with his balls before you took all of him in your mouth. You could feel his tip hitting the back of your throat, but you would endure it to make sure Jaehyun had a memorable first time. His pre-cum was dripping down your throat which only made you hollow out your cheeks and suck him faster.  
Jaehyun was a moaning mess, gripping your hair tightly and pushing your face closer to his crotch. The change in his breathing was an indicator that he was close, so you pulled away from him quickly. Jaehyun let out a small whine at the denial of his orgasm, but you just turned around searching for the condom you had thrown at him earlier.  
Once you found it and rolled it onto Jaehyun, you lay back onto the bed. Jaehyun balanced himself on his forearms, preparing himself to enter you.  
You reached up to cup his face, bringing him closer to catch him in a small kiss. You ran your thumb across his cheekbone, silently reassuring him.  
Jaehyun slowly inched himself inside you, letting himself adjust to the new sensation. His head fell onto your shoulder, not wanting this night to end.  
Jaehyun picked up his pace upon hearing your moans and he kept going faster, wanting to hear you moan more for him. You had started to call his name, mixed in with the cuss words that were flying everywhere between the both of you.  
The way Jaehyun felt inside of you was different than what you had with the other two boys and you knew you would be seeing more of him in your bed if you had anything to do with it.  
Jaehyun snapped his hips against yours, the sound of your skin against his filled the room. When Jaehyun picked up his pace again, pulling out completely and slamming himself back into you, your head was pushed into the pillows, while scratching at his back.  
Jaehyun’s breathing changed again, and you knew he was about to cum. Jaehyun pounded into you a few more times, the angle of his thrusts were enough to send you over the edge into your own climax. Shortly after, he stilled inside of you while letting out a long moan, and you knew he had reached his climax as well.  
Jaehyun slowly pulled out of you, and you felt empty now. Once he disposed of the condom, he began searching the room for his clothes.  
“You can stay the night, if you want” you spoke from the bed, slowly climbing under the blankets.  
“The boys usually sleepover so they don’t wake anyone else up. No one really questions them when they say they stayed here after a movie night” you smiled, moving over to make room for him in your bed. Jaehyun hesitated for a moment but dropped the clothes he had in his hands. He walked around the bed, getting in beside you and pulling you closer to him. You weren’t expecting him to cuddle you, but you found the warmth of his body comforting and soon you had fallen asleep in his arms.


	3. Ten & Doyoung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n has slept with 3 members of NCT, but her body count continues to grow. This time, it’s at the bar she works at

It had been a couple days since you had taken Jaehyun's virginity, and you hadn’t been to the NCT dorm either. School was taking over your life and you also had to balance your job at the local bar, which paid pretty well, all things considered. Tonight, you were scheduled to work the bar and you welcomed the distraction from the fact that you hadn't had sex since that night. You were missing the attention from the boys, but you were hoping it would change soon, planning to contact them after your shift. 

Back in the dorm, the boys were sitting around the living room, a secret, that wasn't really a secret, had just been revealed.  
"So let me get this right, THREE of you, have slept with the same woman, and she's okay with it?" Kun questioned, addressing the 3 men sat on the couch. It was almost like an interrogation scene, everyone else crowded around the 3 of them, asking all sorts of questions about the situation. 

Doyoung wouldn't have admitted it then, but he had fantasized about what it would be like to be inside of you, he knew you would show him a good time. 

Ten was also absorbed in his own thoughts, imagining what it would be like for you to dominate him. He pictured you cornering him in your apartment, telling him what to do and teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Yes, she has offered to be our stress relief. She started as my best friend but then me and her started having sex whenever I was home, and then it moved to Taeyong and Jaehyun. It's also not a one time thing, and she has told us that she'll continue it until we don't need her anymore. She works at a bar downtown so whenever she's free she helps us out. Its not that bad guys." Johnny explained, frustrated at getting the 3rd degree from his best friends. If a girl offered them sex with no commitment, they would've jumped at the opportunity too. Some of the guys were seriously contemplating asking for your number, desperate for a release that didn't come from their own hands. Kun looked away from the ones sat on the couch, regretting his initial reaction to the situation, and he was also curious about your talents. Ten and Doyoung exchanged a glance across the room, ignoring the other members standing between them, and they seemed to be sharing the same thought. Ten didn't feel any shame when he blurted out his next question, saving Doyoung the embarrassment from asking in front of his best friends

"Hey Johnny, what's her number, and is she working tonight?"

You were busying yourself with wiping down the bar, preparing for the next rush of customers before your break, when you heard the bell above the door go off. You quickly grabbed some glasses from behind you, getting ready for whatever drinks they wanted, but you stopped when your eyes met the boys that had just strolled in. Lately whenever you saw an NCT member, you knew you were going to get laid, but now there was 2 men standing in front of your counter.

"What can I get you boys to drink?" you smiled, leaning forward slightly so the neckline of your uniform fell open, exposing what was underneath. Doyoung visibly swallowed, ordering his drink and also ordering something for Ten, who seemed quite content being told what he could and couldn't have, and that gave you plenty of ideas. They planted themselves in the 2 seats opposite you, getting comfortable. 

"So we learned something interesting about you." Doyoung spoke, a smirk growing on his face. You began filling up the glasses you had placed earlier, mixing the drinks they had asked for. 

"Oh yeah?" you smiled innocently back, already caught on to why they were here "And what is that?" 

A couple more customers had filed into the small space, picking a seat near the back near the stage, and your coworker shouted that she was covering that table, and you turned your focus again to the two in front of you. Ten was quiet during this whole exchange, which wasn't common for him, he was normally very outgoing. 

"You okay, Ten?" you spoke, refilling his glass. He jumped slightly, not expecting you to address him directly. He was hoping Doyoung would take care of the conversation, given he was the more confident one between the pair of them. 

"Yeah, i'm good" he nodded, taking a big gulp of his drink, grimacing slightly at the burning sensation in his throat. You signalled to your manager that you were taking your break, and you started off towards a private room near the back. Normally it was reserved for the dancers, but none of them would be here until later tonight, so you were in the clear. You could hear whispers being exchanged between the boys as they followed you, but you couldn't make out what they were saying, not that it mattered much since they clearly came here for one thing and one thing only. 

Throwing open the door to the dimly lit room, you motioned for them to sit in the velvet couches that lined the wall and ended back at the door, forming almost a complete circle. Shutting the door behind you, you turned the lock and then faced the boys in front of you, taking in their appearances. They were both wearing tight jeans, but Ten had settled on a tight fitting dress shirt, while Doyoung had tossed on a loose sweatshirt. 

"How did you find out?" you questioned them, curious as to who had leaked it. You strutted towards Ten, running your hand across his chest and pushing him back against wall behind him. Ten always seemed like the person who wanted someone else to take control, and you were determined to find out if this assumption was true. You could feel Doyoungs eyes on your backside, which gave you more ammunition for your mission. 

"Someone saw the hickeys you left and when more members showed up with them, it became suspicious" Doyoung answered you

"So if I leave hickeys today, they'll know where you were" you smiled down at Ten, lowering your lips to his exposed neck and sucking roughly. Ten let out a low moan, reaching up to place his hands on your hips, but that didn't match the plan you had in place for him. 

"No baby, no touching" you grabbed his wrists, pinning them to his sides, and you continue to leave marks on his neck. Suddenly Doyoung was at your side, unbuttoning Ten's black shirt, giving you more access to his skin, and you smiled. Ten's shirt was thrown across the room and you climbed onto his lap, keeping his hands pinned beneath your knees, and you moved your mouth down to his chest. He was already breathing heavy, so you stopped for a minute, turning to face the boy standing over you. You tugged on his hand slightly, indicating that you wanted him to bend down. When he did, you grabbed the back of his neck, crashing your lips together. Doyoung sat on the couch next to Ten, putting one of his hands on your thigh and the other one on Ten's growing bulge. 

Ten let out a loud whine, and you were glad your boss had chosen to soundproof the private rooms because you could tell that these boys would be vocal. Doyoung pushed his tongue into your mouth and fought with yours for dominance, but you were not about to let him take about your upper hand. You pushed Doyoung back, focusing your attention back on the boy underneath you, noticing that his eyes were wide with desire. You motioned for Doyoung to get rid of his shirt and you stood up again, before sinking to your knees in front of the Thai boy. Unbuttoning his pants, you removed them, along with his boxers, agonizingly slow, allowing Ten to wriggle with anticipation. His hard cock sprung free from his pants, springing up to lay flat against his stomach, precum already leaking from the tip. You ran your hands up his thighs, teasing him more, but then Doyoung grabbed the younger's face and pushed their lips together in a messy kiss. You lowered your mouth down Ten's shaft, wanting his attention back on you and not on Doyoung, but he was caught up in his members touch, and only reached his hand out to lay on the back of your head, guiding you down on him. Ten was hitting the back of your throat and he was releasing moans into his members mouth, which was turning Doyoung on, by the look of his growing bulge. Removing Ten's erect member from your mouth with a loud pop, you stood up and removed yourself from the confines of your clothes. You left your bra on, but discarded everything else on the floor, and you placed your self back on Ten's lap. Doyoung removed himself from Ten so he could have a proper look at you, and his jaw went slack. You were more beautiful than he ever would've thought and here you wore, almost fully naked for him and his best friend. You positioned Ten so he was at your entrance, and he began to beg for you to ride him. "Please, please y/n." he whined "Please, I want to cum" he was reaching for you, digging his nails into your skin, trying anything to convince you to give him pleasure. Answering his pleas, you lowered yourself down onto him and you threw your head back as he filled you up completely, leaving no part of you empty. Doyoung was growing jealous at the fact that you hadn't shown him much attention so he stood up, placing his tip against your lips before thrusting himself into you and making you gag around him. You hadn't moved on Ten, simply teasing him more by letting him sit inside of you, and it was driving him nuts, which was exactly what you had wanted. Doyoung's pace was getting faster, and you could tell that he was enjoying this. When you removed your face from his dick, he moved to stand behind you, and you didn't expect to feel his dick entering you from behind. You moaned at the feeling of being full, enjoying this new experience. Ten was growing restless beneath you, so as Doyoung began to thrust into you from behind, you were moving up and down on Ten. Doyoung was hunched around you, grabbing your bouncing tits as he fucked you, while Ten had his head thrown back against the seat, enjoying how you felt on him. He wanted to capture this moment forever so he could picture it when he jerks off. Doyoung's groans became more laboured, signally that he was close to his release, so you picked up the speed that you were riding Ten, bringing him closer to his climax as well. Shortly after you did that, Ten leaned forward, crying out that he was close, and then he shot his load inside your wet pussy. You leaned back into Doyoung, enjoying in the feeling of hot cum dripping out of your throbbing cunt and onto the dick still in you. Not long after, Doyoung released inside of you as well, but then he lifted you up from Ten, and threw you down next to him on the couch. Doyoung knelt down on floor, wasting no time before he dove his tongue into your pussy, licking up Ten's cum, and also pushing you towards your own climax. You gripped his hair, pushing his face deeper between your legs, and Ten reached down to rub your clit, stimulating you more. It didn't take much for this is make you come undone on Doyoung's tongue, and he made sure to lick up every last bit that dripped out of you. Once everyone was dressed again and you were preparing to head back out to your shift, Ten and Doyoung made sure they had your number so you guys could meet up again, possibly for round 2.


	4. Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Velvet members invite y/n out to an event hosted by SM. The NCT boys are in attendance and one in particular is determined to make the reader his.

You finally had a day off and you were lounging around your apartment, mindlessly scrolling through your social media apps. You were started when your phone suddenly rang with a call from your best friend. 

“Y/n! What are you doing tonight?” Seulgi called down the phone. When you had started hanging around with the NCT members, you had met the other artists of SM as well, and you and the Red Velvet girls had become very close.

“Nothing, as of right now. But I have a feeling that I’m about to have plans” you laughed, you knew she was going to invite you out somewhere, and usually you did have fun, so you weren’t really complaining. 

“The company has a bar booked out and we’re allowed to invite our friends, so I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one? Some of the other girls are inviting their friends as well so you can meet new people!” you could tell Seulgi was excited for this event, so you were looking forward to spending time with her and your other friends. 

“Yeah sure! Text me the time and address and I’ll meet you there!” Seulgi squealed with excitement on the other end of the line, and she hung up the phone. You laughed to yourself and headed towards to bathroom to start to get ready. 

Once you were out of the shower, you saw the Seulgi texted you saying that the company had cars picking everyone up, so they would be outside your apartment at 8, after they picked up the girls from the dorm. There was new new messages from your NCT group chat, but you assumed they were going as well. Just for them, you decided to wear the sexiest dress that was in your closet. 

When you finished raiding your closet and deciding on shoes, it was already 7:00 which left you with just enough time to straighten your hair and do your makeup. Once you finished, you snapped a quick picture in the mirror and sent it the girls, asking them if it was okay for tonight, and all you got in response was a bunch of heart eye emojis and fire. They were definitely your biggest fans. 

Stepping into the van, you were met with 9 other girls. Joy, Wendy, Irene and Yeri had invited their friends from school and were sitting in the back rows with their friends, while Seulgi was sitting in the second row, leaving an empty seat for you. 

“Hey” you smiled at her, sliding into the seat and fixing the stray hairs that came lose in the wind

“You look hot” Seulgi replied, pulling out her phone to take a quick selfie with you before posting it on her private social media account

“This is gonna be so much fun” Joy shouted from the back, picking her hype song from the playlist and the rest of your laughed as the car pulled away from the curb. 

 

At the NCT dorm, the boys were also getting ready for the event, but a certain brown haired boy was struggling more than the others. Mark was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone when he came across the picture Seulgi had posted of her and you. Mark stopped scrolling to stare at the picture, and he missed the look two of the older members gave each other when they saw what he was staring at. Mark had heard a few of the other guys talking about their experience with you, and he wasn’t going to lie when he said that he found it hot. Ever since then, he has been trying to convince himself to go to your apartment, but he hadn’t found the courage just yet. 

Mark felt his pants become slightly tighter, and he knew tonight would be the night he finally approached you. 

“Mark!” he heard his oldest hyung call from the bathroom “Come help me for a second” 

Mark stood up from the couch and trudged in the hall, hoping no one noticed the hard on he was now sporting, but the two members who were still stood behind the couch definitely did not miss it. 

“I bet you $20 he’s gonna get laid tonight” Johnny said, pulling his wallet out of his pants pocket. 

“If he doesn’t, you owe me $20 and dinner” Ten replied, reaching out to shake Johnny’s hand, but instead swiped his wallet and took off down the hall.

 

When the car pulled in from the the bar, Seulgi stepped out first and then turned around to wait for you to step out as well. Once everyone was out of the van, you wrapped your arm around Seulgi and Yeri, and headed towards the front door. As you were walking up the front steps, you noticed some of the NCT members were standing outside the doors talking, but had paused their conversation when they noticed you walking towards the doors. Johnny sent you a smile and a thumbs up, but Mark and Jungwoo were staring with their mouths wide open and when you made eye contact with Mark, you sent him a wink and continued walking with your girls. 

You were now sat at the bar with Joy, sipping on your third drink, when Irene bounded to you, grabbing your hand, and pulling your out to the dance floor. You pushed passed a couple of members from other groups and stopped in the middle of the room when Irene turned to face you and began dancing. You were feeling the effects of the alcohol, so you began to dance slightly sexier than you normally would, but Irene was hyping you up so you kept going. 

As the songs switched, you noticed Irene backing away from you, and you suddenly felt two hands grab your waist roughly and pulling you back them. Turning your head to the side, you saw Mark leaning his face into your neck, so you reached back and put your hand in his hair as you grinded your hips back against him. You barely even noticed when the songs changed, they all blurred together as Mark began leaving bite marks all over your exposed neck and shoulder. You spun around in his arms, and you noticed his hands went lower until they cupped your ass. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” you asked him, knowing your apartment was closer to the bar than the NCT dorm. It was technically within walking distance but the girls insisted that you arrived with them, but now you could head back with Mark without raising suspicion. Mark seemed to be thinking about your offer as he glanced around the bar, probably looking for his members or his manager. 

“Yeah, I’m just gonna tell someone that i’m leaving. I’ll meet you by the door.” Mark leaned in and placed a small kiss to your cheek and took off for the bar. You spotted Wendy sitting in a booth with a few other girls so you headed over to her. 

“Hey, I’m leaving now. My friend isn’t feeling well and just called me to take her to the hospital” that was the code you all used if you were leaving with a guy and didn’t want others around to know. You weren’t sure of who was sitting with her, so you definitely didn’t want them to know that you were going home with a member of NCT. Wendy nodded, giving you a secret smile before replying 

“I hope they’re okay! Text me tomorrow and let me know what happened!” she then turned slowly back to face the others, giving you a small thumbs up and you nodded as you wound your way through the crowd and back to the front door. 

When you got to the front, Mark was nowhere to be seen, only Johnny and Ten were lingering by the windows by the door. 

“Hey, have you guys seen Mark? He was supposed to meet me here” You pulled your coat around you and adjusted your purse, making sure you had everything

“Yeah he was talking to Taeyong by the bathrooms a couple minutes ago. Where are you guys going?” Ten piped piped up 

“He actually wants to know if you guys are going home together because he owes me $20 if Mark gets some.” Johnny replied, taking a big sip of his drink. 

“Well Ten, i’d suggest you give him that $20″ you heard Mark speak from behind you and he wrapped an arm around your waist, guiding you out the door. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched Ten pull his wallet from his back pocket and you knew Johnny was about to treat himself to a few more drinks with that money. 

"I figured we'd just walk to my place, since its less suspicious than a drunk member of a boyband getting a cab ride with a random girl who works in a bar" you laughed, leading him around the corner towards your apartment. The entire walk was quiet, but your senses were heightened. You could feel the heat radiating from Mark's body because of how close he was standing to you, his arm still wrapped around your back. Every now and then, he'd squeeze your side, and it was strangely comforting. 

When you arrived at the apartment complex, you opted to take the elevator this one time, because you knew you would definitely fall on the stairs in your current state. Mark took this opportunity to leave a few more bruises on your neck as the elevator ascended the 5 floors to your apartment. When the doors opened, you grabbed Mark's hand and took off down the hall. Mark was giggling behind you, excited for the events that were about to come. When he had first heard his hyungs talking about their experience with you, he was surprised that you were that type of person, but he also knew just how he wanted you if he ever got this moment. 

When you opened the door, the Mark you knew had disappeared. He suddenly became very dominant and it turned you on even more. He pushed you into the now closed door, and trapped you between his hands. 

"Are you gonna be a good girl for me?" he growled, leaning in to bite your earlobe. You squeaked out a quiet agreement before he began to rid himself of his pants. 

"On your knees princess. Show daddy how obedient you are" you lowered yourself to the ground, pulling your hair over one shoulder so it wouldn't end up in your way. Instead, Mark grabbed it all in one hand and pulled it up away from you. 

You placed both of your hands on his thighs, steadying yourself as you leaned in to put his erect member in your mouth. You kept going until you could feel him filling up your throat, then you bobbed your head quickly, allowing him to slide down your throat with ease. One of your hands move to fondle his balls and Mark threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of being inside your mouth. 

Mark roughly bent down and picked you up under your arms, his dick exiting your mouth with a loud pop. You wrapped your legs around his waist, his penis rubbing against the inside of your thigh, under your dress. Mark walked through your apartment until he reached your patio door and he placed you back on your feet. Walking around you, he threw the curtains open and admired your view of the city for a quick second before he whirled back around to face you. 

"Take your dress off" he demanded, leaning his back against the glass. Mark was the last person you expected to be this dominant but it was a nice surprise. You thought for sure he would be the member who wanted everything vanilla, but you were actually glad to be wrong. 

You reached for the hem of your dress, pulling it straight up over your head, exposing your matching underwear set. 

"Damn princess. You were prepared to be fucked tonight, weren't you?" Mark tisked, walking around your body like a lion circling its pray. Once he reached a full circled, he snapped off the clasp of your bra, letting it join the rest of your clothes on the ground. 

"Leave your panties on" he said "I like them" 

Mark walked towards you, forcing your back to land against the glass. 

"Why am I naked and you aren't?" you had found your voice again, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. You were desperate to know the type of body he had hidden behind all his baggy shirts and sweaters. Mark didn't swat your hand away, so you decided to test the waters and try and remove his shirt. He still didn't protest as you rose it higher on his body, and eventually he raised his arms and let you pull it from his body. 

You were stunned for a moment, admiring every curve and feature of his toned body before his body was on top of yours against the floor length window. 

"I'm going to fuck you against this window so everyone can see what a little slut you are" Mark flipped you around until your face and breasts were flat against the window pane. He landed a hard smack against your ass and you couldn't help the moan that escaped your lips. Your sounds only fuelled his desire and he pushed himself inside you in one clean stroke. He fit perfectly inside you and you let out a string of curse words, followed by encouragements for him to move. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good princess" and he slammed back into you. Your hands were leaving streaks down the window and you couldn't help the chants that you were yelling through your small apartment. 

"Yes Mark. Fuck right there" and that encouraged him to go faster, the sound of skin slapping filling the room and drowning out your swears. Mark was confusing his languages in the moment, letting out yells in both english and korean, and that caused you to press yourself back against his body and clenching around him. 

The sharp thrusts of his hips meant that he was getting closer to his release and you weren't far behind him. Mark was pounding into you and the tightness was building in the pit of your stomach and you unloaded all of his cock. This set Mark off and he released all his cum inside of you and you could feel it dripping down your leg already. Mark didn't stop once he finished and he continued to fuck his cum deep inside you. Your legs were weak and he wrapped an arm around you to keep you against him and upright. 

Spinning you around, Mark pushed you into the nearby chair and continued to fuck you from a new angle. You could feel the familiar feeling building up again and before you knew it, you had squirt all over Mark's abs and down his legs. 

"Fuck that was hot" Mark had finally pulled out, letting the rest of his cum exit your body and you collapsed into the chair. 

"That's the first time i've ever done that" you laughed

"What? Fucking against the window or squirting?" Mark asked, searching for a tissue to clean you up. 

"Both" you sighed "It was amazing" you smiled at him

"So you'd be up for it again?" his eyes were full of hope, already ready to go again. 

"Let's go" you stood up, leading him towards your bedroom.


	5. Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun 'accidently' enters the wrong practice room while going to practice, and he can't lie that he has been tempted to get you in this situation after he found out you had slept with Johnny, Taeyong and Jaehyun.

You entered the SM building, looking around the lobby before you spotted the elevators and then headed in that direction. You knew the boys were practicing today and they had given you a visitors pass for whenever you wanted to stop by, and you usually only used it for dropping off food for them today, but you had a practice room booked out to yourself today. Your boss as asked you if you would also take over as a stripper at the bar, as well as work the bar on other days when it wasn’t as busy. Johnny had managed to get you a practice room, so that was how you planned on spending your evening. 

Reaching the floor that was written on the paper Johnny gave you, you heard the familiar bass of an NCT song and you walked past it, into the room next door, It was smaller than the other ones you had been in, but it was enough for one person. Plugging your phone into the speaker, you pressed play on the playlist you had been building since you started having sex. 

First up on the playlist was “Private Show” by Little Mix, and this was now your warmup song. You began to sway your hips a bit, testing out the beat before you completely dove into the song. The songs melted together, your body twisting and dipping to each beat, and you were surprised you hadn’t thought of this career option before. When the song “Show Off” by SOMO ended, you had decided it was time for a break, heading to the wall for your water bottle.

Sitting on the floor, you heard the door shut, and you instinctively turned towards the sound. Kun had entered the room and stood with his back against the wall.

“How long have you been there?” you asked, stretching your legs out in front of you.

“Well, I was looking for the practice room the boys had, but I got lost and ended up here. And I’ve heard stories about you, so I wanted to see for myself if you’re as good as everyone says you are.” His eyes were dark, almost like an animal eyeing its prey. You knew he was dominant, but you were determined to push him as far as you could before he felt the need to take over. 

Rising to your feet, you dragged a chair to the middle of the room, and then guiding him out with you. Pushing on his chest, you made him sit down, making sure he had a good view of what you were doing. 

“Won’t they notice you missing from practice?” you questioned as you scrolled through your playlist for the perfect song. “All the Time” was the one you decided on, and the slow intro filled the room. 

“I’m not woried about that right now” he replied, and you turned and gripped Kun’s thighs, slowly beginning to work your hips back and fourth, while making him keep his eyes on yours. His hands were holding the side of the chair tightly, which fueled your ego more. Turning back on, you slowly rose your sweater up over your head, while shaking your ass right in front of his face. You heard a grunt leave his mouth, and you smiled to yourself, knowing he was having a hard time restraining himself from touching you. Once the sweater was removed, you were left in just shorts and a sports bra, Stepping away from Kun, you began to dance by yourself, watching his reactions in the mirror. When he tried to stand up, you placed your foot on his knee, pushing slightly so he fell backwards, catching himself in time to sit back down.

“I’m in charge” you told him, walking behind him and dragged your hand along his chest. His breath became ragged, which made your more confident when you reached down and pulled his shirt over his head, exposing his toned body. Walking back around the chair, you planted yourself right in his lap, one leg on each side of his, eyes meeting for a brief second before your lowered your head to his neck. Your signature was leaving hickeys on each of their necks, and this time was no different. You trailed all the way down his chest, climbing off his legs, and then continued down his stomach and stopping just before his sweat pants began. 

“I can’t hold back anymore” he growled, before he stood from the chair and quickly backed you against the mirror. His mouth was quick to find yours and he was kissing you so hot a fast, you could feel your chest burning from the lack of air. This was exactly what you wanted from him, but you thought he would’ve held out longer, not that you’re complaining. 

You fumbled with his pant string, struggling to untie it and push it down off his hips, and eventually he was able to wiggle them down to his ankles. Kun had pushed his hand inside your shorts, slowly rubbing his finger up and down your folds, which was the opposite of what his other hand was doing, which was tightly gripping your breast under the tight bra you had been wearing. Getting frustrated, you grabbed both sides of the bra and threw it in the direction of your bag, and then kicked your shorts in the same direction. Kun smiled into the kiss, knowing he was getting you excited, which caused his member to twitch against his stomach, precum glistening on the tip. 

Standing straight, Kun tapped his fingers against your bottom lip, and you engulfed them in your mouth, sucking yourself off of each finger, letting a low moan escape your throat as you did so, Kun flipped you over quickly, pressing your nipples into the cold surface of the mirror as he began to enter you from behind. 

“Watch yourself in the mirror” he demanded, pulling your hair back, which pulled your neck back enough to see everything going on. Glancing to the side, you could see people peaking through the glass door, and you knew exactly who it was. 

“Give it to me daddy’ you screamed, watching Kun pick up his pace as his other hand crept aroound to fondle your breast as it bounced against the wall. Kun’s grunts filled the room, mixed with your screams and moans. 

“Get on your knees” he turned your body around, pushing your head down towards his member, slowly guiding you towards his mouth. Once inside, he thrusted his hips forward once, making sure you were adjusted to how deep he was, before he continued to go fasted before releasing into your mouth. Releasing his dick with a pop, you stared up at him with a smile before swallowing what was in your mouth and licking your lips. 

Kun helped you up, before pressing kisses to your mouth and down your neck and then dressing himself. You collected your clothes, still smiling at the fact that his friends just watched him and he was still oblivious to that fact. Once Kun was dressed, he came back over to you, pressing a light kiss to your head and giving you a smile before he headed in the direction of the door. You heard the scramble of people outside and then the slam of the door next door. If Kun heard that, he didn’t acknowledge it and continued on his way out the door. 

When he was out the door, you followed shortly after him, listening as he opened the door and a chorus of ‘ooo’s’ and ‘congratulations’ errupted in the room and flooded out into the hallway. That was 7 members for you now.


End file.
